


Save Me

by MacKenzieCreations



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacKenzieCreations/pseuds/MacKenzieCreations
Summary: What happens when Rey is captured by the First Order?





	Save Me

Save Me

by: MacKenzie Creations

 

_**What happens when Rey gets captured by the First Order?** _

 

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Star Wars or any recognizable characters. They belong to George Lucas, Lucasfilms, Disney, and who ever else holds the copyrites. I’m just playing with the characters and will put them back when I’m done. Some will be happier when I’m done. Some will be the worse for wear.

 

 **Thanks:** to my beta tmwillson3, and my daughter dragongirl201 for typing up what I had written down.

 

 **A/N:** This is my first Star Wars fanfic.

 

_**~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~** _

 

Rey was exhausted after the Battle of Crait. She looked around at the rest of the Resistance aboard the Falcon. Leia was confident that they had everything that they needed to build up their numbers. Rey just needed some sleep and soon. It had been a long day, and the time she was unconscious was not restful.

 

After checking on the wounded, she went into the quarters that she had been using since leaving Jakku. She found Leia there. “Oh. I didn’t even think. I bet I’ll need to move to some other quarters.”

 

“You’ve been sleeping in here?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did Han tell you to sleep in here?”

 

“No, but he said that I could. I was just kinda drawn here my first night aboard.”

 

Leia smiled.

 

“Why? Should I not have been in here?”

 

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Rey. These were my son’s quarters.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“It’s interesting that you were drawn to these quarters.”

 

“Why?”

 

Leia sat down on the bed and patted the space beside her indicating that she wanted Rey to sit down beside her.

 

“Because the first time I held Ben when he was born, I had a vision. A vision of him and you, ruling together. At the time I thought that the vision meant that Ben and you were going to be a part of the Republic Government that we were trying to establish. So, I dedicated myself to make it the most perfect I could to give you the easiest time possible. I spent more time with the government than I did with Ben. I had to keep reminding myself of the reason I was doing it.”

 

Leia sighed before continuing, “But, I found out that the reasons that we work so hard do not matter to a child who has no comprehension of our trying to make a better place for them. They only want your time. The way a young child spells love is T-I-M-E. And I did not spell it that way with Ben. I learned that lesson when it was too late.

 

“Now, Han, he would spend time with Ben. Take Ben with him any time he got restless and wanted to just fly. He fixed this up for Ben. It was additional cargo space, but he wanted Ben to have a place to call his own on this ship while they were flying. So, he and Chewie fixed this up to be Ben’s private quarters.”

 

“Did Ben like it?”

 

“He seemed to have liked it. But, I’m not so sure we really knew what he liked. Han suggested to me to take Ben with me to the Senate. Let him see me at work. If my vision was going to come true, then he would need to learn about the government anyway. So, I tried to bring him to work with me. I thought he enjoyed it. I thought he enjoyed flying with his father. But now, I’m not so sure.”

 

“You said you saw me? With Ben?”

 

“Yes. I did,” Leia said. She also saw Rey and Ben’s wedding in the vision, but she wasn’t sure that Rey was ready to hear that part of her vision. “Because of my vision, when Ben joined with Snoke, Han and I searched for you. I searched for you through all of the records I could get my hands on, and Han took the Falcon and went searching for you. We thought that you would be able to bring Ben back home. Now, I see that is too much to put on your shoulders. It’s up to me to bring him back home now.”

 

“There is still conflict in him. I mean, yes, he’s taken over as Supreme Leader, but he wants to start over. Of course, right now to him starting over means letting everything die, the good and the bad and then starting from scratch. He wanted me to join him in that. But I couldn’t let you die. I had to do what I could to help you.”

 

“Rey, do you love my son?”

 

Rey looked down. “I’m not sure I even can love some one. I know that he knows that the First Order needs to be defeated. But I think he is confused on how to do it.”

 

“So, you said. I have seen you love, Rey. You love Finn. You love the people of this Resistance. You proved that love to us when you turned down Ben and came to help us. Would you do anything to help Ben, like you would do anything to help us?”

 

“Yes,” Rey said without hesitation.

 

“Would you ever abandon him?”

 

“No. Never.” Rey never looked up.

 

“That’s love, Rey. And I think right now, Ben needs to see that from you and from me.”

 

Rey nodded.

 

“I’ll go. Let you get some rest.” Leia left the room.

 

~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~

 

As Rey was trying to sleep, the Force connected them. Apparently, Ben was also trying to sleep. Ben instinctively put an arm around Rey’s waist.

 

“It seems as though Snoke did not create the bond. He may have enhanced it by making us see each other and talk like this, but we were already connected. If Snoke created it, it would have broken when he died.”

 

“Are you drunk?” Rey asked when she smelled the alcohol on his breath.

 

“No. You don’t get to lecture me on whether or not I can drink. You left me! I offered you the Galaxy, and you left me. You went for the lightsaber and left me! Why did you go for the lightsaber? Why did you leave me?”

 

Rey sighed and put her hand on his arm to keep it there. It just felt right. “Because as much as I want to be with you I can’t go down that path and at some point, I’m going to need my weapon.”

 

Ben nodded his head. He saw her point. Plus, she had said that she wanted to be with him. “Hux thinks that you killed Snoke.”

 

“I assumed that. He would have tried to kill you, if you admitted to it,” Rey said. She didn’t know Hux, but she knew of his loyalty to Snoke from what the other Resistance fighters had told her. She fell asleep in his arms, and he also fell asleep.

 

Neither woke up until the next morning when Leia knocked on Rey’s door. Still mostly asleep, Rey answered, “Come in.”

 

Leia walked in and saw them both curled up in the bunk. “Ben?”

 

Ben opened his eyes and briefly saw his mother before the Force disconnected him and Rey.

 

Leia stared at the empty space where her son was. At first she thought her mind was playing tricks on her until she saw Rey’s face.

 

Rey looked horrified. Had she been truly awake, she would not have invited Leia in. “Don’t worry, he can’t see my surroundings.”

 

“How?”

 

Rey inhaled and then said, “While I was on Ach-To, we somehow started to see each other. The first time it happened, I tried to shoot him with my blaster. It went right through him. Didn’t harm him one bit. We can’t control when it happens. It seems if we touch, then someone else can see him, but if we are just talking, then no one else can see or hear him. It’s never lasted all night before.”

 

“Maybe you both needed it?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Maybe the Force is connecting you when you need each other.”

 

Rey thought about this and nodded.

 

~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~

 

“You didn’t sleep well,” Ben said, as the Force connected them again.

 

“Dreams,” was all that Rey said. She had seen the bags under her eyes when she washed her face that morning.

 

Ben nodded. He had his share of bad dreams that kept his rest from being restful. “The Bond is getting stronger.”

 

“I know. I can see your surroundings. You’re in a training room of some sort.”

 

“And you’re in the Falcon.”

 

Rey nodded. They had found an old Rebel base, but she still stayed aboard the Falcon in the event the bond got stronger. It seemed her instincts were correct.

 

“Did you pick these quarters yourself or were they assigned to you?”

 

“I was drawn to this room my first night on this ship,” Rey replied.

 

Ben nodded. “I thought my mother was dead.”

 

“She’s weaker than she was when I left to find Luke, but she’s still alive. She misses you.”

 

Ben huffed. “Let’s not talk about her.”

 

“Fine.” After a pause, Rey said, “You never did tell me why you killed your father.”

 

Ben looked hurt for a second. He quickly covered it up, “Fine. I’ll tell you. I was told that if I killed my father then the pain would go away. The Light would leave me alone. And none of it happened. It got worse, OK. Are you happy?”

 

“No. And I don’t think that Han would be either. He would have happily died to take your pain away. He loved you. He built this room for you. He wouldn’t want you to be in pain, Ben. No one is happy that you are in pain. I wish I could take it away.” Rey put her arms around him and just held him until the Force connection ended.

 

~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~

 

Rey left her quarters on the Falcon and went to talk with the General. She had to leave and follow her dreams, the same dreams that kept her awake at night.

 

“Rey, how are you?” the General asked.

 

“General, I need to talk to you.”

 

“Please, Rey, call me Leia.”

 

Rey nodded, as Leia lead them to a private room. When they were alone, Rey said, “I have to leave.”

 

Leia looked sad, but not surprised and waited for Rey to continue.

 

“I’ve been having dreams lately. I think the Force wants me to do something. But the connection that Ben and I share makes it dangerous for anyone to go with me.”

 

“But you said that you can’t see each other’s surroundings.”

 

“It’s getting stronger. Just a few minutes ago he could tell I was on the Falcon, and I could tell he was in a training room.”

 

“Rey, I don’t wish to keep anyone against their will.”

 

“Leia, what I’m going to do could potentially help the Resistance, or at the very least keep people out of the First Order’s hands.”

 

“We will miss you when you are gone.”

 

“I’ll miss you. I don’t want to take the Falcon; you all may need it.”

 

“Take one of the old freighters we found here. Poe said they are safe to fly.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Can you tell me where you are going?”

 

“I’m going to let the Force guide me.”

 

Leia nodded, and then she handed Rey something. “Take this. You can communicate with me at any time with this. You can just ask me where we are when your Force mission is completed.”

 

“Ok. I think that would be best. That way if something happens, you can’t be tracked.”

 

Leia nodded.

 

~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~

 

Rey went to her quarters on the Falcon and packed her stuff. She also grabbed a journal along with some star charts and maps and packed them with her stuff.

 

“I don’t know why you insist on staying in this when you can have a room on the base,” Finn said as he walked into her quarters.

 

“It just feels right that I stay in this room, Finn.”

 

“Wait. Why does it look like you’re leaving?”

 

“Because I’m going on a solo mission.”

 

“When will you be back?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“What is this mission?”

 

“It’d be better if I don’t say.”

 

“Top secret. I get it.”

 

Rey nodded. It was the best explanation for the mission.

 

“When are you leaving?”

 

“Now.”

 

Finn nodded. Rey felt like she was letting her first friend down. “It seems like we are constantly being separated.”

 

“Your place is here with Rose and Poe. I have a different job,” Rey reminded Finn.

 

“Yeah. I know. I just like to keep my friends all in one place.” Finn looked down at the floor and then back to her. “You were my second friend, you know.”  
  
“You were my first true friend, Finn, and nothing will get in the way of that.”

 

“We won’t let it. No matter how many light years we are apart,” Finn said.

 

Rey smiled and said, “Right.”

 

~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~

 

Leia appeared at the door when Rey was about to leave. “I uh took some old maps from my quarters.”

 

“Good. You might need them. There is pilot droid aboard the freighter. It will help to keep the loneliness away. And it will also allow you to rest.”

 

Rey smiled. “OK.”

 

Leia gave Rey a hug.

 

“May the Force be with you,” Rey said.

 

“And with you,” Leia said.

 

~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~

 

Rey boarded the MacKenzie Eagle. FEV-16 was already aboard and had the ship ready for take-off.

 

“Where to, ‘Mam?” Sixteen asked once they were out of the orbit of the planet that the Resistance was on.

 

“I think we will go to Karu first. That was where my dreams took place last night.”

 

The world dimmed before her.

 

“Sixteen, you have the helm. I’ll be in the Captain's quarters.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

 

Rey ran to her quarters just as Ben materialized in front of her. She could tell he was also walking into his quarters.

 

“You’re no longer on the Falcon.”

 

“I’m off by myself,” was all that Rey said with a shrug.

 

“You said that you want to be with me, but not on the path I chose. What do you mean? I said we would create something new.”

 

Rey sighed, “Ben, I asked you to stop firing on the Resistance fleet, and you were going to let them die. My friends, your mother. I couldn’t let them die. All I could think was ‘I can’t let them die.’”

 

Ben nodded. He could see her point. “You can come now. Let’s build something new.”

 

“Ben, I can’t be part of a dictatorship. Dictatorship enslaves the people. It takes choice out of the people’s hands. I can’t, Ben, my parents sold me. I was a slave for years before I earned my freedom. I can’t do that to other people. The Dark promises freedom, but takes your choices away. That’s not freedom.”

 

The Force closed the connection before Ben could reply.

 

~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~

 

“Ma’am,” Sixteen called over the comm. “We are approaching our destination.”

 

“Thank you, Sixteen. Take us down to the surface.” Rey got ready to go looking for what she thought the Force was showing her. When they landed, Rey instructed Sixteen, “Stay here with the MacKenzie. I need to do this alone.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

 

Rey went to the closest town and started to look around for what the Force had shown her in her dream two nights ago. As she was looking in a merchant booth, she saw a young girl walk past a fruit stand and a piece of fruit followed the girl unnoticed by anyone else. When the girl’s hand wrapped around the fruit, someone yelled, “Thief!”

 

The girl ran right into Rey. Rey caught her and pushed the girl behind her while still keeping a hand on the girl’s arm. “How much for the fruit?”

 

The merchant gave a price, and Rey paid it and bought more fruit.

 

“Even though you paid for the fruit this time, the girl has a habit of stealing from us.”

 

“What if I took her with me? And then she wouldn’t be able to steal from you. Would that be acceptable?”

 

The merchant looked around at all the people watching him. “Yes, I think that would be good. She’s your problem now. But, if she comes back and steals from us again, you will take her punishment along with her.”

 

“Deal.” Rey then looked at the girl and said, “Come along now.”

 

When they got out of the town, the girl looked up at her rescuer and asked, “What are going to do with me?”

 

“I’m going to take you with me. Protect you from someone who would want you to use your powers for bad.”

 

“You mean like steal?”

 

“Why did you steal that fruit?”

 

“Because I was hungry. No one ever gives me food. I have to steal it.”

 

“Where are your parents?”

 

“Dead. And no one cares.”

 

“I care. Do you want to come with me and never have to steal again?”

 

“You’ll feed me?”

 

Rey smiled. “My friends and I will make sure you have food to eat.”

 

The girl looked suspicious and asked, “What do I have to do?”

 

“All you have to do is to ask when you want something to eat, or wait until meal times.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“That’s it.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“My name is Rey. And I used to be like you. No family, no friends. I used to find things and then sell them for food. Then one day, I rescued this droid, BB-8, and he stayed with me. He was looking for his master. We found someone else instead. This new person, Finn, thought that BB-8’s master, Poe, was dead. Finn said that Poe had died helping him out. Some bad people were after Finn, and we had to run. We found an old space ship and flew off. All three of us. We ran into some people who could help BB-8 get some important information to the Resistance. And that is where BB-8, Finn, and Poe are right now.”

 

“So Poe isn’t dead?” the girl asked, enthralled with the story that Rey was telling her.

 

“No. He wasn’t. Would you like to meet him?”

 

“Are you with the Resistance?”

 

“Sorta. Right now, I’m a mission to find children like you and me,” Rey said as she lifted the fruit right out of the girl’s hands.

 

“Why?”

 

“So that the First Order doesn’t find you and then make you hurt people with your powers. What’s your name?”

 

“Thief.”

 

“Thief?”

 

“Well, that’s what everyone calls me. My parents called me Tala.”

 

“Well that’s what I’ll call you. Tala.”

 

Tala smiled as they walked on board the MacKenzie. “Is this the ship you found?”

 

“No, that ship is with the Resistance. It turns out that it had belonged to a Resistance General, and it was stolen. He found us and helped us get BB-8 back to Resistance.”

 

“WOW!”

 

“Come along. I’ll get you a bigger portion.” Rey led the girl to the galley. After the girl was full, Rey showed Tala where her room would be. She also showed Tala where the Captain's Quarters were. “Tala, it is very important that you never go into my quarters. Your life depends on it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I can’t explain it. Just don’t go into my quarters. And if I ever tell you to get out of the room that I’m in, I need you to do it immediately and without question. I will only tell you to get out if I think that you could be in danger, OK?”

 

“So it would be a Safety Thing? My parents used say that all the time.”

 

“Yes. It would be a Safety Thing.”

 

“OK.”

 

~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~

 

Tala was great about leaving Rey alone whenever the Force connected Ben to her. Apparently Ben could not sense another Force Sensitive near Rey through the Force Connection.

 

The force sensitive children on the other planets that the MacKenzie went to were slaves. Rey had gotten the nickname “Slave Thief” because Jafan, Jana, Rix, and Alyla were slaves that had run away from their masters with Rey. Word had spread across the planets that the MacKenzie Eagle was the Slave Thief’s ship.

 

~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~

 

Rey was laying down and reading a journal that she had accidentally grabbed off of the Falcon. She thought it was a book of old maps, but it wasn’t. What she read broke her heart. When the force connected them, Ben could see Rey’s tears. “What’s wrong?” he asked as he walked over to her and put his arms around her as he laid down beside her.

 

“I found this with some maps that I grabbed from the Falcon. I know that I shouldn’t be reading it, but….”

 

Ben looked in her hands and noticed it right away. It was the journal he had left behind the last time he had been on the Falcon. The same journal that he had written down everything that Snoke had been saying. Every time he had heard _***that***_ voice in his head, he put down on paper. “It’s alright. I guess.”

 

“You know that everything that he said was a lie.”

 

Ben didn’t respond. He just pulled her back to his chest tighter.

 

Rey turned around, “Ben, is this why you thought your parents didn’t love you? Because Snoke told you that because they worked that they didn’t want to spend time with you?!”

 

“Rey,” Ben started to explain and then found that he couldn’t.

 

“Ben, it’s alright. I … I just want to say that everything he told you was a lie. Your mother loves you, and your father loved you. I love you.” Rey stopped as soon as she realized what she had said.

 

Ben didn’t say anything. He doubted that his parents loved him, but he could tell that Rey believed that they did. He could also tell that her declaration of love for him was sincere. “I believe that you believe that, but I’m not so sure that I know that for myself.”

 

“Will you try to understand it from a new perspective now that Snoke is dead?”

 

“I’ll try.” Ben clung to her as long as the force allowed them time together. He just let Rey’s love wash over him.

 

~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~

 

When the MacKenzie landed on Canto Bight, Rey found Valsi, who liked to be called Val. As Rey and Val were boarding the MacKenzie, the peace officers of Canto Bight came up behind them. They tased Rey with something, and she yelled out into her comm, “Go Home!” The door closed behind Val and the ship took off leaving Rey laying on the ground. The officers arrested Rey. “Come on, Slave Thief. You’re under arrest.”

 

Rey did not say anything as they dragged her away. She saw a First Order Officer and lowered her head hoping that he would not recognize her. “Who is that?”

 

“We have caught the Slave Thief, sir.”

 

“Really? Let’s have a look shall we?” The officer grabbed her hair and pulled her head up to see her face. He smiled. “Well, well, if it isn’t the Scavenger Girl. I’ll take custody of her. Let’s go!” Stormtroopers fell in line, and they all walked out. Two of the stormtroopers dragged Rey onto Hux’s ship. When they boarded, Hux injected her with something. “Just something so that you can’t use the Force, girl.”

 

As the effects of the taser were wearing off, whatever drug that Hux had injected her with started to take effect. Rey found herself unable to focus on anything. Her mind was going a million miles a minute and she couldn’t focus on any one thought. The stormtroopers also started to beat on her. Rey did not notice Hux anywhere near her. For all she knew, he had no idea what his stormtroopers were doing.

 

It didn’t take long for Hux’s ship to reach the Command Ship. The stormtroopers dragged her to a cell and strapped her into a chair.

 

~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~

 

The conversations that he had with Rey had given Ben some things to think about. He and the Knights of Ren were in the training room. Some were sparring while some were working out with Ben. He had kept all of his conflicting thoughts from his fellow Knights. It wasn’t any of their business anyway. He was their master and for once, since he could remember, his thoughts were his own. When he was working out, he didn’t have to concentrate on anything at all and his thoughts would ramble on. He was so confused about what he was supposed to do. He thought he was supposed finish what his grandfather started. But now he wasn’t so sure. _*I just wish I had some guidance,*_ Ben thought.

 

“You want guidance, but you didn’t take it when you had it. All right, you’ve called upon me several times. Here I am. You want my guidance; I’ll give it to you. You say you want to finish what I started. What did I start?” Anakin’s ghost appeared in the room. Everyone in the room froze and stared at him. Ben blinked a few times before answering, “Killing off all of the Jedi.”

 

“Well, ok, I did start to do that, but what else did I start and not finish? The _*most*_ important thing that I started and didn’t finish.”

 

“Bring new order to the galaxy.”

 

Anakin wished he could slap his grandson upside the head. Ben was supposed to be an adult! Why didn’t he think like an adult?! “Wrong again! That is not the most important thing that I started and did not finish! Now, despite what you may think, I have never appeared to you – any of you. That was Snoke manipulating all of you. I never asked Ben to finish anything that I started. However, there is one thing that I do want him to finish, and he will need your help – all of you. If you are loyal to me, then you will do this.”

 

“We are loyal to you, Lord Vader. We are loyal to Master Kylo,” the knights said in unison.

 

Anakin ignored the use of the names that were given to his grandson and him when they joined the Dark Side. “What I want Ben Solo to complete is to live a happy life full of love and joy and to raise his children with love. That is what I started; I did not finish because I let greed for power get in the way. Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren are going to have to start it though.”

 

“What do you mean, sir?” asked Kane, one of the knights.

 

“Before Ben can do as I asked, you all will have to bring down the First Order. Don’t worry, you’ll have help, and it would be best if you did this from the inside. Let the Resistance handle the outside attacks. You all work within the First Order to bring it down and change it to what it should be.” And with that he vanished.

 

At the same time, Ben saw Rey strapped to a chair exactly like the chair she had been in when he was asking her about the map to Skywalker. He also saw some of his officers touching her in places he hadn’t even touched her. “Rey, where are you?”

 

“I don’t know. Stop!”

 

“Rey, use the Force! Make them stop!”

 

“I can’t … conc… can’t focus. Make them stop.”

 

“Who is she talking to?” one of the officers asked.

 

“Who cares, no one else is here but us.”

 

Ben looked around and noticed exactly where she was. She was on his ship! “Knights! Follow me!” Ben ordered as he took off running as fast as he could to the holding cells aboard the ship. As they approached the cell, Ben was able to get inside Rey’s mind and see through her eyes. As Ben and the knights burst through the door, the officers who were now trying to tear Rey’s clothes off, were set ablaze. From the knights’ point of view, it looked as though Rey had set them on fire. “Pyro. I love this girl already. Can we keep her?” Kali asked.

 

Ben ignored her and set about unbinding Rey and lifting her into his arms. The knights followed him as he took Rey to the Medical Bay. The medics checked her out and said that her wounds would heal. She did have a few injuries that would just take time to heal. The medics gave her something to sleep soundly.

 

Ben carried her to his quarters. Seeing his concern for this prisoner, his knights were sticking close to him. Once Rey was in Ben’s bed, Ben went back to his receiving room and addressed his knights.

 

“She was to be brought right to me. She never should have been in that cell, and since when does the First Order use rape as a torture technique? Kelpie, I think that Hux is behind this. But I don’t think he would sink so low as to use rape. I want you to keep an eye on him, though. See what you can do to prevent him from disobeying any of my orders again.”

 

Kelpie grinned, “Just how do you want me to keep an eye on him?”

 

“However you want. If you want to use sex a leverage, I have no problem with that.”

 

“Great,” Kelpie said. She loved using sex to get information that she needed. She preferred the nickname Rogue to Slut. Slut was derogatory, while she thought that Rogue had a mysterious ring to it.

 

“See if I’m right about Hux being behind not bringing her to me.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Everyone else, keep an ear out for who ordered her torture and rape. Dismissed.”

 

“Yes, Master,” they said in unison and left their master alone with the prisoner.

 

~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~~~~R/K~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
